Clemencia
by Anath san
Summary: Diles que no lo maten [TodoDeku y KatsuDeku]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Expand TightenBoku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _Moderación compasiva en la aplicación de la justicia_

* * *

El peliverde mordió su labio inferior por la impotencia de ver a su esposo encarcelado y a punto de recibir la sentencia de ser fusilado. Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, pero trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no dejarlas salir para no asustar a sus tres pequeños.

Y pensar que todo iba bien en la mañana.

El, como todos los días, se había levantado primero para preparar el desayuno. Su esposo, apodado el "enojón" fue el segundo en despertar. Ambos procuraban dar lo mejor de sí para dar el suficiente alimento a sus hijos. Recordaban que la hija de la vecina había fallecido a los dos años por no tener que comer. No querían que sus niños se fueran tan chicos. Que no murieran a temprana edad.

Por un lado, Bakugou era un simple _Tlaquehual (1)_ , lo que significaba que en esas fechas no podía obtener un trabajo, así que no le quedaba de otra más que trabajar como _talamontes_. Por otro lado, Izuku lavaba las prendas de las mujeres de los hacendados para obtener un poco más de dinero.

A pesar de todo, eran una familia unida.

 _Eran…_

* * *

Mientras Bakugou preparaba su machete para ir al bosque, se escucharon gritos afuera del jacal.

El peliverde, angustiado, rezo a Dios para que no fuera algo grave.

La situación fue peor.

Su segundo hijo había caído hasta el fondo del pozo de agua (2). Sus lloriqueos eran demasiado fuertes, al igual que los gritos de temor de sus hermanos.

Katsuki, después de intentar sacar a su niño por todos los medios, no lo logro. Frustrado y aturdido, su instinto le grito que corriera por ayuda, así que, junto con su esposo visitaron a uno de sus compadres que trabajaba como gañan (3) de la hacienda, con la esperanza de que los amigos del pelirrojo los ayudaran.

Kaminari como buen hombre que era, saco sin permiso varios lazos. Rápidamente fue reprendido y azotado por el capitán Tomura.

Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar. Katsuki había golpeado a Tomura por burlarse de la situación. Por burlarse de su amigo. Por burlarse de su hijo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, algunos oficiales habían llegado al lugar para apresar a Katsuki. Acusándolo de alborotador.

Se lo llevaron a la cárcel alrededor de las tres y media de la tarde.

A lo lejos, uno de los terratenientes (4) había presenciado el espectáculo. Por mera curiosidad se acercó a los establos, donde fue a parar el esposo del alborotador.

Al tocar el hombro del peliverde para llamar su atención y ordenarle que se fuera del lugar, noto la belleza del aludido.

-Por favor, señor. ¡Diles que no lo maten! (5) – sollozo Izuku mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su bebé, tratando de reconfortarlo sin mucho éxito – Mi esposo es bueno, pero nuestro niño se cayó al pozo y no sabíamos que hacer.

Todoroki, estaba sorprendido. No por la historia del peliverde. Más bien, porque nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan joven y hermoso.

El esposo de ese tal Bakugou tenía unas caderas anchas, la cara redonda y los ojos grandes.

De inmediato lo deseo para él.

-¿Qué ganancia sacaran con matarlo? Nada. Señor, le pido por Dios nuestro señor que no mate a mi marido.

-Su esposo agredió a uno de nuestros capitanes. Ese es un grave delito. Probablemente lo manden a fusilar mañana – Mintió.

Una persona normal solamente recibiría un día o dos de encarcelamiento, pero ya se encargaría de que mataran a Katsuki para quedarse con el viudito.

* * *

Dos días pasaron desde la aprehensión de Bakugou Katsuki. La multitud se encontraba reunida en la plaza del pueblo para presenciar a quien tocaba fusilar.

Los siete delincuentes se encontraban atados de manos y con pañuelos en los ojos. Entre ellos el apodado "Enojón".

Su esposo se encontraba llorando. Sosteniendo lo más que podía a sus tres hijos. Ellos lloraban a la misma magnitud que él.

Se escucharon siete balazos.

Se escucharon los cuerpos caer en un instante.

Se escucharon los gritos de los hijos de Midoriya Izuku y Bakugou Katsuki cuando dos de los trabajadores de Todoroki Enji tomaron a peliverde para llevarlo ante Todoroki Shouto.

Y en el pozo ya no se escuchó nada.

En la plaza solo se escucharon lágrimas.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

(1) Mano de obra indígena adicional durante el tiempo de mayor trabajo o para trabajos especiales. Los Tlaquehuales trabajaban en las haciendas pocos días, pero también varios meses, yendo de vez en cuando de explotación en explotación.

(2) Me inspire muchísimo con este proyecto. _El pozo_ es un cortometraje de Guillermo Arriaga. Es demasiado desgarrador, pero refleja el panorama devastador que dejan los conflictos armados u.u Pueden encontrarlo en youtube, dura alrededor d minutos si no mal recuerdo.

(3) Los indios gañanes eran el núcleo de la mano de obra. Ellos efectuaban los trabajos que surgían durante todo el año, a diferencia de los Tlaquehuales.

(4) Dueño de tierra o hacienda.

(5) La inspiración principal de este fic. ¡Diles que no me maten! Es uno de los cuentos de _El Llano en llamas_ de Juan Rulfo. Si no lo han leído, les sugiero que le den una oportunidad. La lectura es muy digerible y no se van a aburrir en ningún momento n.n.

(6) Así se titula una de las obras literarias de Manuel Altamirano. En efecto, el me dio la idea principal de este fic. _Clemencia_ es un texto interesante, también les recomiendo leerla (?) El título del fic es su propia definición, solo que en sentido irónico, por que no existió ningún tipo de justicia.

Wenas. Quiero contar algunas cosas sobre este pequeño proyecto.

Primero…No se me dan los finales felices xdxd

Este fic nació por un meme (?) Donde algunas chicas decían que en los fics, el musulmán era la encarnación de satanás, mientras que Todoroki era un santo.

Y bueno…yo quise romper ese esquema.

No piensen mal. Quiero con todo mi corazón al invierano y a Kacchan, pero en México se está celebrando el día de muertos, así que mi nacionalismo esta al cien por ciento :v

Mi principal intención era el de posicionar a mis personajes favoritos en un contexto histórico de mi país.

Si les interesa, tengo otro fic titulado "Un beso de tres" También es KatsuDeku y TodoDeku n.n

Raios, quería hacer un Aizawa x Midoriya, pero creo que no me va a dar tiempo :c

C va a escribir de los otros dos fandoms

Creo que comienzo a desvariar. Lo siento mucho, pero en estos momentos, el estrés y la depresión tienen un poco de Anath – san

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

¡Cuento con ustedes para mejorar!

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama -La llama asesina- y su respectiva casa animadora.

Boku no hero es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi,el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora.

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y su casa animadora.

Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

+++Epílogo primero +++

* * *

.

.

.

De mis ojos descendieron lagrimas  
Las que yo guardaba para ti  
Todo el mundo se volteo a mirar  
Lagrimas que yo guardaba para ti

\- _Velo de novia_ , _Hello Seahorse_!-

.

.

.

* * *

"No quería creer lo que otros me habían contado"

* * *

.

.

.

-Dicen que allá, por el monte y por los cerros, el esposo del hacendado Todoroki Shouto, el esposo del general Farlan Church y el esposo del licenciado Otabek Altin hacen brujería, que agarran a sus guajolotes que crían, o una gallina y las matan por venganza –dijo con tristeza-. Otros dicen que van a llorar cuando la lluvia llega, y que, mezclándose con sus lágrimas, causan que el rio se desborde y fertilice nuestras tierras.

-¿Y las cosechas? ¿No salen rancias?

-Al contrario, compadre. Esa agua hace que las milpas crezcan fuertes, y las mazorcas salgan sabrosas. Los frutos de los árboles que están cerca de la orilla del rio son dulces como ningún otro y las verduras mucho más apetecibles que las del pueblo vecino.

-¿Y eso porque, compadre? ¿Qué sufrieron esos desdichados como para que desquiten o lloren? O desquiten y lloren.

-Nadie sabe exactamente –dijo el natural (1) mientras seguía sembrando la tierra-. Si me pregunta, yo no me creo que hagan brujería. Lo que si siento es pura pena por aquellas ánimas. Porque con solo verlos a los ojos, se ve que han sufrido.

El otro natural flexiono y medito.

-Cuando los conocí –dijo Aoyama-. Los tres ya estaban preñados, pero no sonreían ni celebraban. Si cuando mi mujer se embaraza se ríe y canta.

Connie se giró, horrorizado.

-¿Cómo quiere que sean felices si sus maridos mataron a sus hijos? –exclamo con susto-. Si me pregunta también, el diablo encarnado son el hacendado, el general y el licenciado, porque todo el mundo sabe que ellos mataron a los primeros niños de los señores.

-¡Apa!, ¡Apa! –grito un pequeño niño de no más de ocho años-. Otra vez los patrones están regalando dulces de calaverita a los niños en la plaza del pueblo, ¿Podemos ir mis hermanitos y yo?

-¡Bueno, pues! –Grito sin más remedio el mayor-. Pero al rato le ayudan a su mama a hacer las tortillas.

-¡Si!

La silueta de los niños desapareció al bajar el camino empedrado.

-¿Ya puso su altar?

-No, al rato voy a comprar con mi mujer el pan y el mole de panza.

* * *

.

-Dicen que a asté no le han visto reír, ni cantar. Ni a los otros dos señores –comento con ingenuidad el niño-. ¿Por qué? Si ustedes son muy bonitos. ¿Nunca lo ha hecho? Pero si es muy fácil, mire –el menor mostró su mandíbula.

Yuuri sonrió con melancolía.

El infante rápidamente se agacho y pidió perdón.

-Le hice sonreír de dolor –se disculpó.

-¡Abran paso al general! – grito un soldado.

Eren se crispo al escuchar pisadas detrás de él.

-Todoroki nos ha invitado a la comida –dijo con sequedad el general, tomando delicadamente las manos de su esposo.

Izuku acaricio su prominente vientre, porque tan pronto se alivió de su primer hijo de Todoroki, Todoroki lo preño de nuevo.

A un lado de Yuuri Katsuku, Eren Jeager e Izuku Midoriya, su respectivo xoloitzcuintle se asomó entre sus enaguas, aullando por sentir la pena de sus dueños.

* * *

 _._

 _Se dice que es una unión amarga. Una unión que los lastima como espinas de rosas envolviéndolos para jamás soltarlos._

 _._

* * *

.

Dicen que antes el amigo de patrón vestía con manta e iba descalzo, como esposos de los indios gañanes o de temporada, por que como indios de temporal o gañanes no pueden ofrecer nada-dijo Yuko, sirvienta personal de Yuuri Katsuki-…y cuando se casó con el hacendado Todoroki comenzó a usar finos huipiles bordados con oro y plata y zapatos encargados y comprados en tiendas de raya.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Porque mi patrón fue el partero del esposo de el hacendado Todoroki Shouto.

-¿Y qué hay del otro? ¿El otro que también tiene jade como ojos?

-Solo sé que el llego con su hijo que nació malo de salud, producto del fruto del pecado y como fruto del pecado, Dios nuestro señor no lo dejo vivir mucho tiempo. No le voy a mentir, comadre, me sorprendió que el general agarrara al "adelito" y lo embarazara.

Uraraka medito y flexiono, mientras preparaba el chocolate de media tarde.

-¿Ya fueron a cortar las flores para el altar?

-Ya, se encuentran del otro lado del pasillo.

* * *

.

-¡Miren! Mi hermano me contó que ahí se aparecen fantasmas –grito el niño entusiasmado-…y que en ese pozo –señalo- están los huesos carcomidos por los insectos y gusanos.

-Dice mi amá que aquí los patrones lloran.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Lloran en la plaza!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Lloran cerca del monte!

-Nadie sabe exactamente donde lloran –comento el cura del pueblo que se había acercado intrigado al lugar luego de haber dado los santos óleos, persignándose respetuosamente frente al pozo, dándose cuenta de que sin querer había asustado a los niños.

* * *

 _._

 _Que como lloran sufren y sufren como sueñan o han soñado._

 _._

* * *

.

-Ese es mucho cempasúchil.

-Es que me lo encargaron.

-¿Tu patrón?

-No, su señor amado –dijo Isabel, la mano derecha del general Farlan-. A ver si con hacerle favores, me regale una sonrisa verdadera que ni mi jefe le ha dado, ni le dará.

-El licenciado.

-¿El licenciado?

-El licenciado también espera y busca. Busca un amor que nunca llegara y espera una sonrisa que el amo Yuuri no enseñara. No a él ni a ningún otro.

Isabel medito y flexiono, recorriendo su larga travesía con las flores de cempasúchil en mano.

* * *

.

 _A cada uno lo custodia un xolotl. A cada uno lo custodia una lealtad adoptada. No maltratada. Amada._

.

* * *

.

Dicen.

.

* * *

.

Cuentan.

.

* * *

.

Presencian y vuelven a contar.

.

* * *

.

Dicen.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pan.

Flor.

Sahumerio.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

(1)Así eran llamados los indígenas, es como un sinónimo. Este término es muy utilizado en las crónicas de Hernán Cortés, Bernal Díaz, López de Gomara, Bartolomé de las Casas entre otros, además que así eran referidos los habitantes en muchos documentos del siglo XVI en adelante.

Mmmmmm

Algunos, si no es que la mayoría se preguntara: ¿Qué chuchas acaba de pasar?

Bueno, la verdad, no los voy a engañar. Este capítulo lo escribí por el simple y mero sentimiento de amor. Amor a mi pueblo. Amor a mi cultura y amor a mi México.

Esta es una carta (nada usual) para mi origen y lo orgullosa de las tradiciones tan bonitas que aún se festejan, pero que desgraciadamente comienzan a perderse. En especial, su esencia.

Hay muchos términos y acontecimientos anacrónicos, estoy consciente y espero no molestar a muchos por ello. Por eso, y si llegaste hasta aquí. Muchas gracias.

Como lo comente en la primera parte de este fic, el objetivo de este (y mis otros dos fics) era el de posicionar a mis personajes favoritos en un contexto histórico de mi país.

También estoy consciente de la confusión de ustedes al leer un crossover que tal vez no comprendieron, pero que siempre estuvo ahí desde el principio (?)

Esta serie de fics está compuesta por:

 **Clemencia** para el fandom de BNHA

 **Arráncame la vida** de YOI

 **Como agua para chocolate** de SNK

Aún faltan un par de epílogos igual de cortos que este, pero el siguiente lo subiré el siguiente año.

¡Espero que hayan tenido un feliz Día de Muertos!

 **Reviews :D**

 **Sofia Milena** : Ese pelón y su calva milenaria, gracias por tu lindo comentario :3

 **Ninko Mitorinbo:** A mi también me puso triste… que sad xd Pero bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu lindo review

 **Iloveriren** : Awwww, tus comentarios son muy tiernos, y mira, si hubo continuación *corazón gay* Gracias por tu review

 **robeca2002** : Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, sin embargo, escribir un fic con muchos capítulos no es muy lo mio (?) Aun así, muchísimas gracias por tu lindo review 3

 **Layla Eucliffe** : Hola, aquí tienes una pequeña continuación, además de una breve insinuación de lo que paso con los pequeños. A propósito, muchas gracias por los consejos que me diste la primera vez, en verdad me ayudaron mucho, solo que siempre se me pasaba corregirlo en la plataforma :´0 Espero que no te hayas enojada conmigo. En verdad, muchas gracias :3

 **SeraphAlex** : Me alegra mucho que entendieras la idea original de este fic, que es un poco agridulce, y efectivamente, se necesitaban mas shine teme de Kacchan, como siempre, gracias por tu lindo apoyo *corazón gay*

 **Hesperus D** : Ya subí varios AizaDekus en mi perfil, por si aún te interesa (?), gracias por tu comentario *corazón*

 **CryDblue** : Aquí esta una continuación medio extraña (?) Gracias por tu lindo review 3

Si tienen alguna duda de algo, pueden preguntármelo y yo gustosamente se los responderé (Porque a decir verdad, esta vez tome más en cuenta a los lectores de mi país, lo siento por ello :´0)

Un review hace a un ficker feliz ~(*u*~)

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
